Fallen Angel
by Celiyan
Summary: Kairi and Sora had always enjoyed their grandfather's fairytales. Especially the new one 'the Twilight prince'. They never suspected the tale to be true, until they had found out what the tale was really about. And to let the tale have a good ending, they have to go on adventure with a new companion. [ AerithxLeon, AxelxRoxas, Character death, AU, Their grandfather is an OC.]


Every falling star presents an fallen angel. Crashing down onto earth, the poor and broken soul searching for shelter inside an empty shell of an once living being. Striving, aching, yearning for a second chance to restore the risen ado and din and remedy their faults once made when they were alive.

Angels from centuries ago had been begging father time and mother earth for a second chance and after receiving approval of god, their lord, they had been granted a second chance to relive their life and live the way they never could before.

The fallen angels returned to a solid form once reaching earth without memories of what had ever happened before. They would live their new life by creating new memories and shaping a new future. And because of the promise they had made to god, nobody ever knew of the existence of the fallen angels on earth. The tale goes on by one of the angels before he'd fell into despair and anguish. He'd been the first one to ask father time and mother earth for a second chance on earth. They had refused, which caused ado and din in heaven. The angels had been arguing days or even weeks that everyone deserved a second change, with a good reason. And the angel indeed had a reason to receive a second chance, for he had been murdered on a horrible way by his lover and everything. The girl, Naminé Strife, once servant of the Twilight castle, and his fiancée. The angel, back when he was alive, had been the prince of kingdom Twilight and had fallen in love with the servant. She had ocean blue eyes one could drown in and her blonde locks were like golden in the sunlight. He chanted this every morning, afternoon and evening when he saw her, until he went on his knee for her. Holding out a golden ring protected by a small box and waiting for her 'yes'-word, but instead receiving a knife through his heart. _'Swallow your lies along with your pride for you have no honesty within your heart. The time we've spend were nothing worth as you didn't kept your word. Broken promises and other women was what your life consisted of. Now burn in hell for what you've done, you will have it rough, for your deeds had gone already far enough.' _Is the last thing he'd heard before entering the gates of heaven. None of what the girl had said was true, since he'd always been honest to her. He loved her and only her, but she lived off of rumours which spread around the kingdom as soon as the villagers had heard the prince wanted to marry an servant. Within the kingdom it was a shame for a noble man to marry an unworthy servant and thus the rumours had begun. Only short after, the famous rumour of the Twilight Prince had started.

They said after the dead of the prince, the castle had been haunted by unknown souls and they felt the presence of the long-gone prince. With many spells they had tried to get rid of the unwanted attendance, yet the souls refused to leave. It had gone on for centuries, until they broke down the castle and years later the government had been taken over the work of the noblemen. The kingdom was evolving into a modern state which is know known as the United states of America. Much time had passed, but the rumours still went on. Even after the loss of the prince and start of the rumours centuries ago, the tale had been told to all families, including the second part which shocked most of the people. Apparently, the souls still haunted the exact place where the castle once stood, including the prince's soul. When one could put the souls to rest in heaven, he would receive all the gold the kingdom possessed.

* * *

"Did this truly happen, grandfather?" The small eight year old girl Kairi asked after listening to her grandfather's tales 'the fallen angels' and the 'Twilight's prince'. Those tales were the ones her grandpa knew everything about and loved to tell. But aside Kairi's fanatic reactions to the tales, her brother Sora slept through all of it.

Kairi's grandfather smiled and replied, ignoring the fact Sora had fallen asleep yet again, it was nothing new to him. He guessed it was a family habit, since he and his son Leon did the same. "Indeed my child, and I heard when the souls had been put to rest, the angel's wish will be fulfilled and he'll be granted a second life on earth."

"And that girl Naminé sounds really mean, why do we have the same surname?" Kairi then asked, slightly confused to why they shared the same name.

"Naminé was the prince's fiancée. You would think now 'how is that possible when she killed him?', that's quite simple. She had told the kingdom the prince got murdered, but they were going to marry. So she took on the prince's surname. And crazily enough, the prince from centuries ago is my great, great, great and maybe many more great father." He smiled and ruffled the girls hair.

Kairi stared with open eyes. "Does that mean me and Sora are prince and princess?"

"Indeed you are your highness." He chuckled, standing up and picking Sora up. "Its time to sleep now, its past bedtime. Your mother will be mad at me for letting you stay up this late." it hadn't been the first time the kids went to bed hours later, since they loved their grandfather's story. Usually he told them fairy tales such as cinderella or the sleeping beauty, but he'd told them so many times that they wanted to hear something new. The tales of the fallen angels and the Twilight prince had been two of the man's favorite tales, so he guessed his grandchildren would love them to.

"Could we see uncle Cloud tomorrow grandpa?" Kairi smiled, standing up and straightening her pyjamas. She loved Cloud as much as her own father and he made the most perfect pancakes ever, in her opinion. Not because he was a good cook, but he was the only one making pancakes inside house because Leon thought they were to unhealthy.

"Of course you can, now hop off to bed little one. Maybe something special will happen tomorrow." He smiled and gave her a small push towards her bed. She climbed in and closed her eyes, falling asleep as her grandfather walked out to bring Sora to his own bed. He smiled all the way as he walked through the the hallways, sometimes staring outside the windows and looking up at the sky. A glim catched his eye every now and then and he knew Sora and Kairi would make a new friend soon enough.

The morning arrived as the Strife's slept through the night. Sora was the first one to wake up for he knew summer vacation had started. His favorite time of the year. Usually he had planned his vacation all along, playing soccer with his friends on a Wednesday, swimming on a Sunday, playing in the park on a Monday and so further. But he felt the need to visit the forest today, he wasn't quite sure why. He guessed Kairi would love to come along, so he decided to wake her up on a _gentle _way she would appreciate for sure.

With tiny mouse steps he went back upstairs and walked towards his sister's room, opening the door soundless. Lifting the objects up in the air next to Kairi's ears, he smashed the two Cymbals against each other, creating a loud sound which awoke Kairi directly. She sat up and searched off her room for the source of the sound and soon enough discovered her _amazing _brother decided to wake her up this early with _huge Cymbals_. She wasn't going to forgive him, that was for sure. "Why dear brother, what _good _to see you this morning, to why have I deserved your presence?" she hissed, venom dripping of her tongue.

"Well dearest sister, I'd like you to be my companion to the forest today." Sora answered with the biggest smile he could manage. He knew Kairi wouldn't be mad at him for long and the fact Kairi loved the nature, only made her forget sooner. Unless she would remember until the end of the day. In that case he should be afraid of the consequences which would follow for his little prank.

"To the forest? Why the sudden interesting in nature? I thought you hated the bugs and such." Kairi asked, standing up and turning her brother around so she could dress up. "I just want to visit the forest, no particular reason to it." Sora answered with a shrug. Kairi sighed and shrugged it off. It was a good sign that Sora finally had shown some interest in other things than soccer and sleeping all day long. She guessed it would be better for the boy's health, so she'd go along with him. It wouldn't be as bad, since she loved the forest and it's creatures living within. "When were you planning to leave?"

"After breakfast, I'm starving." Sora replied, placing both hands on his stomach, which growled as the words were spoken. Both laughed and went back downstairs, fully dressed and ready to eat. Their parents Leon and Aerith stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. They had walked downstairs while the two had their little conversation. Kairi looked around and spotted her uncle Cloud on the couch, next to their grandfather. Cloud was eating pancakes covered in apple syrup and butter while their grandfather ate parritch.

"Good morning kids, did you sleep well?" Aerith called over, smearing some buns with butter and waiting for any response. Kairi hastily made his way over to his mother and hugged her around her waist. "I dreamed about the Twilight prince," she sighed happily. "he was pretty and around my age." she continued and soon heard her grandpa chuckle from the couch. Since the prince wanted to marry Naminé back these centuries, he had to been eighteen. So either Kairi had dreamed about a younger version of the prince from her imagination, or she had dreamed about another boy. And everyone around the city said whenever you dreamed of someone, you miss that person. Which could mean Kairi had a little boyfriend family Strife didn't knew the existence of.

Kairi ignored her grandfather's chuckle and went on with her dream. "He had spiky blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, just like the bad servant Naminé had! He was also very short, but taller then Sora. He looked a little bit like Sora too." she continued and this time she got the attention of Sora too which had heard his name. After telling her amazing adventure with the prince and eating her breakfast together with Sora, they took their jackets and went outside, making their way over to the forest which was pretty close by.

As they arrived at the forest, they were discussing what to play. They could either play hide and seek, tag, or a roleplay game. After quite some time arguing, they found roleplaying the tale of the Twilight prince the best idea. Kairi played the servant Naminé, while Sora played the prince, with a few changes of course. Sora took a broken-off branch from the ground and ventured Kairi to come deeper into the forest. They ran after one another until they reached the middle of the forest and decided this would be the place where they would play.

"My dearest Naminé, take my hand and we'll roam the earth together!" Sora said dramatically, holding out his branch. "I will protect you from the dragons surrounding our kingdom!"

"But dearest, you've gone too far! I can not accept the fact you have betrayed me with all the others, receive my vengeance!" Kairi shouted as he stabbed Sora weakly in his stomach. Sora held his stomach in response and let him fall backwards into a pile of leaves. A few of them landed on his face. Chuckling, he brushed them off and sat up, watching Kairi's next move. "Forgive me my love," she said, reaching out her hand to help Sora get up. "I did not meant to did this to you, but the kingdom is against us!"

"Marry me and we will run away to another place, far away from them." Sora responded, until a soft rustle was to be heard behind them. The children spun their heads and was met with a moving bush. Sora yelped while Kairi walked over to the bush, poking it with Sora's stick as she waited for something or someone to show up. After quite more poking, a small grumble was to be heard and golden locks appeared. It shook his head and stood up, showing the children they were dealing with a living boy.


End file.
